


Disobedient

by SDBookFan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ella Enchanted Fusion, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDBookFan/pseuds/SDBookFan
Summary: Anxiety had always figured he’d become a hermit. He’d had it all planned out. Or at least he had until this stupid Prince came along and made him fall for him.





	Disobedient

Anxiety had always figured he’d become a hermit. That once he was done with school, he’d go off into the forest, build a cottage miles and miles away from anyone else, and live there the rest of his life where no one could ever tell him what to do ever again.

He’d had it all planned out. And, sure he’d made a valiant effort to try and get the curse reversed by Lucinda. It had been worth a shot, at least. But if he hadn’t been able to, at least he’d had a back up plan, one that he could live with. He’d be fine either way.

Or at least he would have been if it hadn’t been for this stupid Prince coming in and making him fall for him.

If he hadn’t gotten caught up in the whole thing, if he hadn’t gone with Roman, this never would have happened. He wouldn’t be here standing in the Hall of Mirrors, dagger in his hand, and the worst order of his life echoing though his mind.

Roman was still smiling at him. His stupid, handsome face so open and trusting. Anxiety couldn’t do it. Please let him not be able to do. Somebody stop him. God please, please, please…

And Roman was kneeling, kneeling in front of him, and this couldn’t be happening. The world couldn’t be that cruel, to offer him everything he never knew he needed in the moment where everything was about to be destroyed.

But it was, it was.

Roman’s eyes were still shining, so blissfully unaware. Anxiety drank in the sight, knowing that he’d never see it again, no matter the outcome.

“Anxiety,” Roman said softly, “Will you marry me?”

The sobs Anxiety had been suppressing broke through. He could only shake his head and whimper, his eyes blurring with tears. Make this stop, please, please, please.

Roman smile had fallen now, a look of concern replacing it now. Concern he didn’t deserve.

“Anxiety?” he asked, “What’s wrong.”

“I can’t, I can’t, I can’t” Anxiety sobbed. “I l-love you, you st-stupid Prince, and I can’t!”

“No, no, it’s okay” Roman said soothingly, “Don’t say that. Is it your family? I assure, nothing can stop our love.”

Anxiety could only sob harder at that. This stupid, oblivious Prince.

Roman drew closer to him. “I love you so much, Anxiety,” he murmured, his hands coming up to draw Anxiety into a hug. “Everything will be alright, I promise.”

But it wouldn’t be.

Even now as Roman held him gently, Anxiety pathetically leaning into the last embrace he’d ever get, the bells were ringing. It was midnight.

In the mirror, Anxiety could see his hand rise, dagger clutched between bone-white fingers. He tried desperately to pull his hand back down, but it was no longer his own. His body belonged to the curse.

“No,” he whispered desperately, “No, please. I won’t. I can’t”

The dagger was still raised, prepared to plunge.

“I won’t do it. You can’t make me”

Anxiety could see his terror-wracked expression in the mirror.

“Just stop, stop yourself.”

His voice had gotten louder, prompting a confused murmur from Roman.

“Stop, stop right now!“

The dagger glinted, beginning to descend.

“I WILL NOT BE OBEDIENT ANYMORE!”

His hand opened. The dagger fell with a clatter to the floor.

Anxiety gasped for air, feeling as though he could breath again for the first time in hours. He’d done it. He’d broken the curse. Roman was safe.

But now Roman was looking at him in horror, all earlier traces of love and affection now gone.

“Anxiety, what?” he asked, his eyes searching Anxiety’s face for an explanation. But before Anxiety could give him one, there was a commotion at the door.

“Guards! Arrest him!”

It was Roman’s uncle, the absolute bastard, sweeping into the room with a sneer on his face.

Desperate to make sure Roman understood, Anxiety turned towards him, words tumbling out of him. “Roman! It wasn’t me, it was the curse! I promise, I didn’t want to. He made me, your uncle made me. Don’t trust him, please. Roman, I love you, please!”

But Roman only looked at him in confusion, as the guards seized Anxiety, dragging him away from the one person who’d made him feel hopeful, had made him feel happy.

“Don’t trust him!” he screamed out one last time, as he lost sight of his Prince. He could only hope Roman would listen.

Deposited in his cell, with the knowledge that he’d be expected at dawn. Anxiety wept. Wept because although he had finally gotten rid of the curse that had plagued his life, he had also destroyed the one good thing about it. Roman hated him now, and worst of all, he still might die. And all because Anxiety hadn’t been strong enough to break it sooner.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been crying. But then there was a rattle at the door. He looked up, blinking away the tears. Was it dawn already?

But it wasn’t the guards that opened the door. It was Logan, the serious and sarcastic elf he had met in the forest.

“Anxiety,” he said, rushing over, “I’m glad we found you. We were told that you were to be executed for attempted assassination.”

“It was Roman’s uncle,” Anxiety croaked out, gladly accepting the hand up. “He ordered me to kill Roman. I-I managed to stop myself, but he’s going to try again, I know it.”

“Well, I suppose we have no choice but to prevent him then,” Logan said, frowning. “I may find Roman to be ridiculous and overly cheerful, but his uncle is by far a worse candidate for the throne. What must we do?”

“Do you have Patton’s book” Anxiety asked.

“Ah, yes. Here.” The book was gently deposited in Anxiety’s hands.

“Hey, kiddo,” Patton waved cheerfully. “I’m glad you’re okay!”

“My health is not important right now,” Anxiety said curtly, “Show me the king!”

Patton’s face shimmered away to reveal the king standing near the crown, swapping it with one that was clearly poisoned.

“Shit,” Anxiety cursed. He took a deep breath, and looked up. “Guys, I’m going to need your help.”

“We stand with you, Anxiety,” Logan assured him. “What do you need?”

“We need to stop a coronation.”

* * *

 

_Okay,_ Anxiety thought, ducking under yet another sword. _Maybe just saying, we need to stop a coronation was a bit too simple of a plan._

It had worked true, but now desperately ducking and weaving though the fighting crown, trying to get to Roman, he wished he had maybe thought things out a bit more.

“Anxiety!”

He whirled around to see Roman, breathing hard, his hair actually out of place for once.

“Anxiety, what’s going on?” His idiot demanded. “What are you doing?”

“Saving your life,” Anxiety called back, giving a good kick to another member of the Red Guard.

“I don’t understand,” Roman replied, looking bewildered.

“Of course you don’t,” Anxiety muttered, rolling his eyes. Why had he fallen for this moron again? “To sum up, your uncle is evil, he tried to force me to kill you. I managed not to, but then he locked me up, and poisoned your crown, so I broke out to save you.”

“What!”

Anxiety sighed, he was going to have to try another tactic. Taking advantage of the momentary lull in the fighting, he whirled around, grasped Roman by the collar and pulled him forward into a kiss.

“I love you,” he said bluntly, once he’d pulled back. “I want to marry you. I can’t do that if you’re dead. So stay alive, okay?”

“You want to marry me?” Roman said in surprise.

“Yes!” Anxiety all but shouted in exasperation.

Roman’s face broke out into a smile. “That’s the best news I’ve heard all day! I-“

“Save it for after the battle,” Anxiety advised, pulling Roman out of the way of a guard lunging for him.

“After the battle then,” Roman agreed, turning to face his opponents, expression determined.

Anxiety let a small smile come to his face. The battle wasn’t over yet, but here and now, standing with Roman at his side, for once in his life, he felt no doubt or fear.

They were going to win.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr at ec-sanderssides


End file.
